


Mulette origin story

by Athenaness21 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, the saga of puppies begins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Athenaness21
Summary: mulette origin story





	

“So, you’re selling puppies?”  


     Herc looked up from his book. “Yeah. Do you want one?”

     The man nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. I want a dog very badly.”

     Herc gestured to the half-dozen puppies on his lawn. “You can pick one out.”

      The man tugged on his curly hair absently, looking at the puppies. “I can’t, sadly.”

       “Why not?”

      The man gestured somewhat helplessly at a man leaning on Herc’s neighbor’s fence. “Alex and I live together, and he takes care of his boyfriends turtles a lot.”

      Herc watched as his neighbor walked out of his in an aqua t-shirt, grinning at Alex.

       “That’s his boyfriend.” The man supplied.

       “I know,” Herc said absently. He looked back at the man. “Hey, if you tell me your name, you can keep one of the puppies here, and come visit it.” _And me._ He thought.

       “My name’s Lafayette.” The man said, looking back at the puppies. “You’ll actually keep one for me?”

       “Of course.”

       Laf stared at the puppies for a while longer, then decisively picked up one, a gray dog with floppy ears. “This one.”

      Alex, kissing Johns cheek over the fence- _Old romance movie,_ Herc thought- grinned at Laf. “I have a meeting, Laf. Can you drive me?”

      “Alex, you should get a drivers licence. You use my car more than I do.”

      “Laf, please.”

      “Get in,” Laf winked at Herc. “I’ll see you later!”


End file.
